redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature
I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here, just user my old signature for a reference. Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the signature above and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied (highlight the signature and right click the signature and go to copy and click it) , : paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit on the sig: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (see list) (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. Okay... lets simplify. the picture you want in your signature has to be on the website, ask LordTBT if you don't know how to upload a photo) You stick the name of of your photo in the place of mine (make sure the .png or .jpg is still on the end) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, change the Pixel (Px) Number. :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work (much credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background. :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. if you want a picture with it, here is an example signature: Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? Just change the image, name (Note the (The artist) part I will explain in a bit.) and color. now another part to this. If you want your nickname to show up on your signature or rather than it saying Talk! do as such. A: ::Sambrook the otter Talk! :this is a signature with no nick name and a (Talk!). Now you only need change ONE part of this to have your nickname. ::see this part? :Sambrook the otter :replace my name with yours, but on this part: style="background:Black">Sambrook the otter]] replace my name with your nickname. :and just change the Talk! To what whatever you wish it to be. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! I am so lost.... ok, I did not understand one thing you said.... please, SIMPLIFY!! like that guy said... ok, whatever, I know you dont know what the heck I am talking about; But please, I NEED HELP!!!! thanks! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 18:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) thanks!!! THANK YOU FOR EXPLAINING THIS!!!!! it worked for me, except for the part with the picture (??). --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 00:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ehh... I really don't know how I can explain the process and any more thoroughly. you can always ask around if you need some help of explaining ;D Hey! Hi, my name is Laurel Haremaid. thank you for posting those directions. i am currently staying with my family at a friend's house and i have computer access but it's not my desktop. we are staying here until next Wednesday when we're getting on the plane to move to Malibu. California. Surf's up! so when we do get our own computer hooked up (my family shares one, but i'm saving up for a laptop) i will do what you said to fix my signature. thank you! :) --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 16:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. check my user page to learn more about me. Thanks i think i figured out the name part on my own(or else it was you:)) but i was having trouble with the rest. So lets see how it worked-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 15:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, there!? -[[User:Segalia |Segalia Beware the Warrior! 15:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Help!! OMG i dint understand a thing you were saying!! This is SO fustrating!! --[[User:Dewface|Dewface 18:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) HUH????? WHAT??????? IDK WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT!!!!!! Ok, I did it. Ok, thaks a bunch, this is the sig you helped me make. --Dewface "booyah!!" 21:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Sambrook! This really helped. Fainnen Drop me a jolly ol’ line, eh wot! 17:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks-[[User:Blackflash Lady Blackflash Beware Salamandastron!]] 18:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what happened? help please Oh, Black (can I call you that? I have a thing for nicknames) that happened to me, at first, too. What you have to do is, on the 'Preferences' place, you have to check the 'custom signature' box. Otherwise it just puts exactly what you wrote. Hope this helps! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) WHAT???? i dont get this at all This Works Thanks! Hi Thanks for making this: It totally works! Deyna Taggerung Beware The Taggerung it worked (again as usual) my sig got messed up so i just did it again thank you soooo much!--Dewface Do you fear death? 21:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) i really wish i had found this earlier but thanks for posting it though i have to ask when i put my signature it shows as me adding a new picture to the pageLordsunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! 21:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey,I used this to cange my sig, as I also used it the first time I made my sig. this is really great! than Q M8! 1 question though, how do I make my talk page message un-smallificated? Thanx!--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 02:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you It worked! Thank you! Squirrelmaiden I can be your friend...Or your for. Thank you It worked! Thank you! Squirrelmaiden I can be your friend...Or your for.